


All For You

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Awesome Eileen Leahy, Eileen Leahy Lives, F/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural) Feels, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Needs to Use His Words, Sam Winchester Trying to be Romantic, Sam Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Song Lyrics, Song: All For You (Sister Hazel), Songfic, spnsongchallengebingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: Sam pulled up Skype and shot a quick text to Eileen to let her know that he was about to call her. She responded quickly with a thumbs up, and Sam pressed the video call button."Hello, Sam." Eileen's smile was brilliant, and Sam felt his heart skip as her fingers moved quickly. "It's good to see you. It feels like it's been too long.""We talk every day." Sam blushed, his signing a little slower."But it's not the same as seeing you."





	All For You

**Author's Note:**

> I love knocking out two things with one fic! 
> 
> We were joking around on the SPN: The Road So Far, Discord Server and making a Saileen Playlist on Spotify when we said: _We need a fic, where Sam starts signing to Eileen, and it's the lyrics to a song, but she's like I'm deaf, not dumb. And he still gets the girl, cause she knows the intent behind it and she's just messing with him. _ So here's that fic.
> 
> I was also able to knock out a bingo square!
> 
> Written for the SPN Song Challenge Bingo, Space Filled: Sister Hazel - All For You
> 
> xxx
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Sam took a few extra minutes in front of the mirror. It was his bi-weekly Skype session with Eileen, and due to unforeseen issues - he had a hunt two weeks ago, she had her own two weeks prior - they hadn't seen each other in over a month. They still texted, but Sam had been practicing his signing, and there was something special that he wanted to say to Eileen.

Once he had finished with the product in his hair, shaving away his stubble, and brushing his teeth, Sam headed into the library. His laptop was still set up from his previous research, and he would have privacy since Dean and Cas were setting up in their room for the night.

Sam pulled up Skype and shot a quick text to Eileen to let her know that he was about to call her. She responded quickly with a thumbs up, and Sam pressed the video call button. 

"Hello, Sam." Eileen's smile was brilliant, and Sam felt his heart skip as her fingers moved quickly. "It's good to see you. It feels like it's been too long."

"We talk every day." Sam blushed, his signing a little slower.

"But it's not the same as seeing you."

Sam ran his fingers through his hair as he thought of how to proceed. He looked up, the corner of his mouth quirked up in a smile. "So, remember the last time we talked?"

"Which time?" Eileen laughed.

Sam attempted to twist his mouth into what Dean called his bitchface, but found himself unable. "You know what I mean. When we last were on screen with each other."

"It's more fun to get you worked up." Eileen paused and took a moment to pull her hair back into a ponytail. "You asked if I would come back to the States."

"I did, and I would like you to." Sam took a deep breath and focused on his signing. "I figured it out, but it took a long time. Now there's a turnabout, and I think it's cause I'm trying."

Eileen's eyebrow rose up. "Is that so?"

"Yes." Sam nodded. "There's been times that I'm confused, but I can't turn and walk away."

Eileen bit her bottom lip and made a gesture for him to continue.

"It's hard for me to say what it is I see in you, but I wonder if I'll always be with you. You see, words can't say, and I can't do enough to prove that it's all for you."

Eileen burst out laughing. "Really, Sam?"

"What?"

"I'm deaf, not stupid." She smiled sweetly. "I know who Sister Hazel is, and I know All For You."

Sam turned bright red, and his mouth opened and closed several times as he thought of what to say. Eileen's callout was unexpected, and he didn't know what to say in response.

"Sam," Eileen brought him out his stupor, "you're not saying anything, right? Your lips are moving, but they don't look like words."

"Sorry." Sam signed quickly. "I shouldn't have assumed you wouldn't know music. I just couldn't figure out to tell you how much you mean to me. I'm not all that great with feelings."

"I believe it's a Winchester trait." She signed a W and pointed to her chest, using the name sign she had come up with for the brothers' last name. "What do you want to say to me, Sam? Use your words. They don't have to be pretty."

Sam's mouth curled up into a shy smile. "I miss you, Eileen. Sure, we text every day, and we talk on Skype when we can. But it's not enough."

"What would be enough?"

"I don't know if there is enough of you. I could go to sleep with you every night and wake up with you in my arms, and it wouldn't be enough."

"I am coming to visit next month." Eileen reminded him gently."

"And then you go home again." Sam paused and took a deep breath. "I want to be selfish. I want you to stay."

Eileen smiled. "Look at that. A Winchester using their words."

"Don't make fun of me." Sam pleaded.

"I would never!" Eileen winked before sitting back in her chair. She smiled and chewed on the cuticle of her thumb for a moment. "You know. You missed a part of the song."

"I did?" Sam looked squinted at his screen as he pulled them up.

"Hey! Look at me." Eileen grabbed Sam’s attention. He stopped and watched as she silently signed the lyric he had missed.

"All my roads, they lead to you." She tilted her head and resumed speaking with her signing. “I’ll always be with you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes... Saileen fic. But I like new friends, my friends like new friends. So if you want a new friend I hang out here:
> 
> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](http://discord.profoundbond.net/).


End file.
